A Reason To Be Missed
by Arwen Wolfe
Summary: Fleur wakes up from a nightmare, which results in a late night heart to heart with her lover. Fleur/Hermione. AU, Set to Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Please read and review!


A/N: So I've decided to continue with my last one-shot, and add another chapter or so.. I've already got some ideas floating around in my head for it. However I've been listening to the radio quite a bit today, and was put in this weird mood, and couldn't resist typing this up. It goes to Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, but I didn't use all the lyrics. Please read and review!! Sorry that it's rather short, it was just a quick idea that popped in my head and wouldn't go away till I wrote something. Also, once again, no beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JKR's.. no matter how much I wish I did. I own nothing of Linkin Park's beautiful music either.

* * *

Fleur awoke with a start. A quick glance around told her she was in bed, at the apartment she shared with her lover. Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, she looked down as her lover stirred and opened her eyes, observing Fleur with chocolatey brown orbs. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione propped herself up on one elbow to give her girlfriend her full attention.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen**_

_**Cause no one else cared**_

"Honey what's wrong?" Dark eyes flashed with concern.

"I 'ad a bad dream. I.. I 'ad been kidnapped, and zey were going to kill me." As she voiced the dream aloud, Fleur became more uncomfortable, a deep unrest settling in the pit of her stomach. Feeling slightly nauseous she slid her legs out from under the covers and let them drop over the edge of the bed so her feet came into contact with the cold floor. She leaned forward, resting her forehead in her hands.

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here**_

"Fleur, it was only a dream. You know nothing is going to harm you here. Not when you're with me." Hermione got up and shifted her position so that her legs were on either side of Fleur's waist, and snuggled her lover from behind, gently wrapping her arms around the older woman's torso. Fleur leaned back into her lover's embrace, laying her arms over the ones that had already taken their place around her middle.

"I know.. but eet still leaves me asking myself what would 'appen if somezing like zat really did 'appen. Zis war 'as claimed many lives, and wiz both of us in ze Order, 'oo knows 'oo will be next..."

A long silence followed, both women lost in the gravity of the statement. Fleur turned her head to look her lover straight in the face.

"'Ermione... I am not ready to die."

"Babe of course you're not... No one ever is. Even those who say they are still hold some uncertainty. I know I can't tell you not to worry about it, because we see it happen everyday, and I can't tell you that it would be okay, because I know I would be lost without you. But for now we have each other, and we'll pull through this."

"I know, and you know zat I love you wiz all my 'eart. But sometimes, I still wonder..." She trailed off, a hint of shame darkening her features.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Hermione pulled back a bit and brought a hand up to Fleur's face for reassurance.

"What is it love?"

"I wonder.. what people would remember me for. If zere is anyzing I have done wiz my life zat would be worzy of remembrance..."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at..."

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

"I mean zat, if I were to die tomorrow.. what would I 'ave done wiz my life that ozzers would remember me for. You will always be remembered even just for being friends wiz 'Arry and Ronald. Not even to mention all ze zings you have done for ze Order... zings you have accomplished on your own... Ze only zing I might be remembered for is being in ze Triwizard Tournament, but back zen I was cold, and 'eartless. I acted like a snobby whore."

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest...**_

"Oh.. no, honey it wouldn't be like that. Sure you were a little... promiscuous when you were a teenager, but everyone knows now that you're different. You've grown up. And yes I've done things for the Order but so have you...That counter curse you developed last month was phenomenal.. We would have lost so many people if you hadn't discovered it."

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

"Hmm.. I suppose. But eet is not just material zings I am zinking about. Most people see me as a callous bitch... I do not want to be remembered zat way."

"Fleur you are one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. When others pass on, no one tends to remember the bad things about a person's life if they were only minor. Your friends know you best, and I know you even better. You won't be remembered like that, I promise."

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

Fleur's unease was slowly being sated as the two shifted back onto the bed and Hermione lid back and gestured for Fleur to lay in her arms. Fleur grabbed the edge of a blanket and crawled up to lie against her girlfriend, bringing the covers up to reach her chin. Snuggling in against the warmth of Hermione's body she let her silver-blue eyes wander up onto the brunette's face. Hermione gently stroked Fleur's hair as they lay together, comfortable in the other's company. It had been a few years since the couple first got together, and both were very appreciative of the bond they had, able to bring up any subject they felt needed discussion, and working together to talk it through and find a solution.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

With a slight sigh, Fleur turned to nuzzle her face into Hermione's neck, and Hermione placed a kiss on the blonde's temple.

"Non, but zat dream really brought zis all to the front of my mind. As a small child I 'ad always wanted my life to count for somezing. Not to be forgotten. I know I 'ave made many mistakes, both wiz you and in general. Ze way we fought when we first met, and everyzing I did wrong cause I didn't know what it 'ad meant to be in a relationship wiz someone. Ze way I used to treat people when I thought no'zing of ozzer people's emotions... I want to make sure zat when I go, I 'ave accomplished somezing, be it material or not."

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest...**_

"Baby you've already done something that I will never forget. You've changed my life. You helped me find myself and accept who I really was. Even though we had some rough times together, we've pulled through it and are so much stronger now. We've both said and done some mean things to each other, and although our old fights still bother us sometimes, we've moved past it. 'Cause we love each other."

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

"Je t'aime..."

"I love you too..."

Together they let sleep overtake them, with the worries of the world's problems set for now, on the backburners of their thoughts.

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest...**_

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it. I had originally intended on having Fleur die, but I really couldn't bring myself to write it. Please review! Reviews make me uber happy.


End file.
